


RWBY drabbles

by Appledoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Autistic!Ruby, Dragon AU, F/F, Faunus Ruby au, TW: Blood, TW: Self Harm, Thief AU, drabble prompts, look at the notes for each chapter for content within
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appledoom/pseuds/Appledoom
Summary: Drabble prompts from tumblr, if you want to send a prompt send an ask to appledoom47.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about Ruby and Weiss reluctantly share a sleeping bag in the dead of winter and come to really like it. (No, I do not want this to be lewd.)
> 
> White Rose

“I cannot believe you forgot to pack a sleeping bag!” Weiss exclaimed as Ruby just looked at her sheepishly.

“I’m sorry Weiss! I was so busy trying to organize everything for this mission and I forgot it ok?”

  
Team RWBY had volunteered to go on a mission during their time in Atlas. Of course it was the middle of winter. The wind suddenly howled outside, almost punctuating the predicament that Ruby had gotten herself into with one forgotten checklist item.

  
“Well I guess there’s nothing else we can do. You can share my sleeping bag with me.”

  
“Really Weiss? Are you ok with that?”

  
Ruby couldn’t believe her ears. Was Weiss really offering to share?

  
“Of course you dolt! It’s almost 30 degrees below zero outside! There’s no other option.”

  
Oh. Well that put a bit of a damper on Ruby’s excitement. She had to remember. Mission and safety first, long time crushes on teammates second.  
Weiss rolled out her sleeping bag, unzipped it fully, and beckoned for Ruby to climb in first. She lied down as close to the middle as she could before Weiss lied down next to her, folded the bag up, and zipped them in. Weiss turned on her side away from Ruby and went silent.

  
Ruby lied there ramrod straight. She couldn’t believe it. She was sharing a sleeping bag with Weiss! But at the same time Weiss didn’t seem to be as excited about this as she was. Ruby sighed and rolled herself away from Weiss so they were back to back and tried to go to sleep.  
Weiss couldn’t sleep. She had tried to go to sleep as soon as possible but she found it impossible. It wasn’t that it was too warm or cramped with Ruby in there with her, it was more that it felt nice. Too nice. Like she shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as she is. Weiss was up for hours that night trying to figure out what this meant and how she really felt about Ruby. This certainly was a surprise for her.

  
The next morning Ruby woke up feeling refreshed. But when she rolled over she saw that she was alone in the sleeping bag. She looked up to see Weiss sitting near the wall of the tent. She looked like she hadn’t slept at all.

  
“Weiss? Are you ok?”

  
“Oh. Good morning Ruby.”

  
Ruby waking up had broken Weiss’s train of thought. But she believed she had come to a decision.

  
“Everything alright Weiss? You look like you haven’t slept at all?”

  
“Yes I’m alright Ruby. Don’t worry about me. I’ll tell you when we’re done with this mission.”

  
Ruby was confused.

  
“Ok? You sure?”

  
“Positive.”

  
Ruby shrugged and the two of them got ready for the day of hunting Grimm. When they got back to where they were staying in the city proper Ruby asked Weiss about what happened in the tent. Weiss simply responded with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Blake and Weiss have to switch weapons for a sparring match, but they both fail miserably at using each other weapons?

“Alright class today we will be doing an exercise. It’s important for huntsmen and huntresses to be familiar with using weapons other than their own in battle. If yours is broken or gets away for you in battle you could quickly find yourself killed unless you are prepared to fight another way. Now I want you all to switch weapons. Cross pairs first! I will give you all a few minutes to get familiar with your new weapons and then we will do some sparing matches.” Professor Goodwitch instructed as she walked into her first year combat class. All the students looked at each other before reluctantly switching weapons with each other.

  
“OH OH CAN I USE EMBER CELICA YANG? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!?”

  
“Sure sis, just be careful.”

  
The two sisters quickly changed weapons leaving Blake and Weiss to switch.

  
“Well I guess we’re switching.” Blake stated simply while holding out gambol shroud towards Weiss. 

  
Weiss grabbed the handle of the gun katana and handed Blake myrtenaster. Almost immediately Weiss accidentally touched a button on the handle and the sword snapped shut into its gun form, almost closing on her finger. She jumped in shock startling Blake who accidentally pulled the trigger on myrtenaster shooting a ray of ice dust out and freezing Jaune’s foot to the ground. He yelped from the cold and dropped magenhild which fired off a grenade round that slammed right into the back of Yang’s head. Professor Goodwitch quickly took control back of the class before Yang could cut Jaune in half with crescent rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sarcasm Featuring Monochrome emphasis on Blake
> 
> Monochrome
> 
> also I have autism so I didn't really understand how to put sarcasm in this.

“Well excuse me princess.” 

  
Blake had just had enough of Weiss today. She loved her girlfriend dearly, but sometimes the effects of Weiss’s silver spoon makes it difficult to deal with her. 

  
“Ugh! How dare you! I am not a princess and you know that quite well!” Weiss exclaimed with a stomp. “In fact,” Weiss suddenly seemed to come to a sly realization. “I’m pretty sure out of the two of us you are the princess.”

  
Blake made a face at that.

  
“I am not!”

  
“You are too! You’re the daughter of the chieftain of an independent island! He’s not elected. And if I recall the conversations with you’re parents correctly it’s a hereditary rule. Sorry Blake. All that makes you a princess.”

  
Blake crossed her arms and grumbled. She then felt sudden pressure between her ears. She looked up to see Weiss had just kissed her head.

  
“But you’re my favorite princess.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do one where Yang's mechanical hand keeps tickling Blake's stomach, claiming it's malfunctioning (but isn't really)?
> 
> Bumbleby

“Y-Yang! s-stop!”

“I can’t! It has a mind of its own!”

Blake couldn’t control her laughing. The fingers of Yang’s mechanical arm were moving swiftly over Blake’s stomach. Yang had a huge goofy grin on her face as she “accidentally” tickled Blake within an inch of her life. 

“Y-Yang!”

Yang’s smile somehow got even wider as Blake curled up into a ball and attempted to roll away. Yang followed her and Blake began to laugh even louder.

“I k-know you’re doing t-this on purpose Y-Yang!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Blakey! My arm’s not listening to me!”

Yang continued to tickle Blake until she started gasping for breath.

“Oh look. My arm’s working normally again.”

Blake gave Yang a look that could melt stone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: give me that socially awkward leaders ship... perhaps with a twist with ruby having autism or something?
> 
> Lancaster  
> Autistic!Ruby

“Hey Ruby? You ok?”

  
Ruby had suddenly gone silent during dinner. They had gone out for their anniversary and the usually talkative Ruby had quieted right down after the waiter had interrupted her to take their orders. Jaune could tell that something was wrong right away. She hadn’t continued her rant about metric verses imperial weapon part sizes.

  
Ruby just kept looking down at the table and took a sip of her water.

  
“Ruby? You you want to leave?”

  
She shook her head no.

  
“Do you need to go outside for a minute?”

  
Jaune knew that when Ruby went nonverbal it was often a good idea to get her out of the situation so she could calm down and get her voice back.  
Ruby nodded.

  
“Do you want me to come with you?”

  
Ruby shook her head no and got up. She tapped Jaune on the shoulder as she passed and left the restaurant.

  
The tap on the shoulder has become a signal for them. When ever Ruby went nonverbal or something else happens she almost always taps Jaune on the shoulder. It’s her way of telling him ‘I love you, I’ll be ok’ 

  
A few minutes later Ruby came back inside. But she didn’t sit down right away. Instead she stopped in front of where Jaune was sitting. 

  
“I wasn’t planing to do this this way but I decided I should take the opportunity.”

  
Ruby suddenly kneeled down on one knee and pulled a long box out from under her cape. She opened the box and inside was an intricately engraved and decorated dagger. The hilt was decorated with rubies surrounded with gold.

  
“Jaune Arc, love of my life, and always my hero, will you marry me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ruby and Ilia interacting after the battle of haven, Ruby thinks Ilia is cute causing her to change color which Ruby thinks is really cool and makes her wish she had that ability and they bond over their friendship with Blake
> 
> Chasing Rainbows

“Wow you’re cute!”

  
Did she really just say that to her?!? Ilia immediately turned bright pink when Ruby suddenly complimented her while everyone was winding down after they had all saved Haven academy. 

  
“Hhhhggg ahhh thank you.”

  
Oh geez she was useless.

  
“Oh wow! You can change color! Is that your faunus trait? That’s really cool!”

  
“Y-yeah it is.”

  
Ilia quickly swallowed and took a deep breath. She calmed herself down enough to change back into her default colors.

  
“I wish I could do that! Then I could blend into walls and sneak around!”

  
“It is pretty good for that. Not worth all the prejudice though.”

  
Wow Ilia you are so good at killing the mood.

  
There was about a minute of silence while they both stood there trying to figure out what to say after that.

  
“So uhh,” Ruby awkwardly began, “You’re an old friend of Blake’s right?”

  
“Yeah, I’ve known her for a long time. We were both in the fang.”

  
“Ooo! So I bet you have so many embarrassing stories about her right! I’ve got some from Beacon we can exchange them!”

  
The two of them talked for hours into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Freezerburn Dragon Au sounds unique, try that.

Fire and Ice usually doesn’t mix. The two dragons that lived at the top of the highest mountain defies that. The villages of the valley below often share tales of the two beasts that watch over them. 

  
For as long as any of them remember there have been two dragons that live together at the top of the mountain. One is as large as the sky and breathes fire hotter than the sun. Her golden scales blind all those foolish enough to stare at them in want and her claws rake the ground into great chasms whenever she lands.

  
The second is not so much large as she is long. They say that she could wrap around the earth twice if she were to lay out fully. Her breath is colder than the deepest winter and anyone caught in it can only be unfrozen by the other dragon’s fire. Her scales such an icy blue they rival the moon in their beauty.

  
They villagers often tell these tales. Though how much is true no one can really say. There are two dragons that live on top of the mountain, but they are far to busy with each other to come down very often.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So you're looking for something to write. *Downs a shot and slams the glass on the table* Don't suppose I could ask for some kind of Emerald and Weiss thing?
> 
> EmWeiss  
> Thief au

Vacuo was a pit of thieves. And Emerald wouldn’t have it any other way. Her semblance made it extremely easy for her to get whatever she wants from people, but in this case it was quite a bit harder. There was a new high profile thief in town. This was noteworthy because of how mysterious she was. No one had even caught a glimpse of her. Just that symbol left at the scene of every crime. A snowflake of ice burst into the wall or floor. Emerald found herself absolutely entranced with this thief. And tonight, she was going to meet them.

  
The snowflake thief always stole high profile jewels, and tonight was the auction of the largest diamond ever found. Snowflake was sure to make an appearance.

  
Emerald had perched herself in the rafters of the room where the diamond was kept. She watched every shadow and jumped at every small noise. Her excitement was so high for this.

  
And then there they were. A figure suddenly appeared in the rafters in front of her. They had taken the same route through the skylight as she had. She watched the figure use what she assumed to be her semblance to drop slowly through some sort of glyph to the ground where the diamond was. She watched in awe as the figure gracefully used another one of those glyphs to pick the diamond right up without triggering any of the alarms. She suddenly pulled out a sword and Emerald saw a piece of the sword rotate and a burst of ice dust shot out of the tip. With the use of another glyph the ice dust formed that signature snowflake on the wall. Just as quickly as they had entered they used another glyph to launch themselves up through the skylight.   
Emerald ran after them. Through the skylight and on to the roof. But before she could look around to follow there was suddenly something cold and sharp touching her throat. The snowflake thief was standing right there in front of her! 

  
“Why were you watching me?”

  
That voice sounded like a chorus of a dozen angels.

  
“I…”

  
She felt the tip of the sword dig a small amount into her neck.

  
“I will not hesitate to kill you. Answer me!”

  
“I… My name is Emerald. I’m a huge fan of your work. I think we could work well together.”

 

“And why would I consider working with you?”

  
“Because I can do this.”

  
Emerald activated her semblance at that moment. She made it look like she had vanished into thin air. In reality she quickly rolled backward away from the sword and stood up. When she deactivated her semblance the thief in front of her looked in shock.

  
“How did you do that?”

  
“Agree to work with me and I will tell you.”

  
“Weiss.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“My name is Weiss. It will be a pleasure working with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe some platonic Ladybug, where Ruby is a faunus and she's in the white fang with Blake
> 
> Faunus!Ruby au

The white fang was tough on new recruits. And it was part of Blake’s job to make sure they were really able to handle it. She was taking one of these new recruits out on a mission just to see how well she would do. The young wolf faunus however, seemed just a bit too excited and full of nervous energy.

  
“Oh man Blake this is so cool!”

  
“Calm down Ruby. Stealth is important here, we need to be quiet.”

  
Ruby gave a silent thumbs up but Blake could tell from the way her ears almost vibrated that Ruby was about ready to bounce off the walls. Blake sighed and signaled for Ruby to wait for her. Blake jumped down from the ledge they were waiting on and started sneaking into the SDC compound. Their mission was to just steal some files from the main office and get out. Hopefully Ruby would be able to contain her excitement for long enough for her to scout out guard locations so they could get in smoothly.

  
Suddenly she heard a shot and a thud behind her. She quickly turned around to see a guard directly behind her, shot to the ground dead. She looked up and back on the ledge she saw Ruby sitting there, her weapon in sniper mode, giving her a thumbs up.

  
There was hope for this recruit yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Weiss comforts Ruby after a vicious scolding from Glynda Goodwitch makes the red wearing girl cry.
> 
> WhiteRose

Weiss followed the trail of rose petals leading from Professor Goodwitch’s office leading up onto the roof. She heard her before she saw her. Sobbing. Weiss went over and sat down next to Ruby, who quickly leaned over and started crying into Weiss’ shoulder. They sat there like that for a few minutes before Weiss heard the sobs start to stop.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?”

  
“I just don’t understand it Weiss. I try so hard but it’s never good enough for her. I just can never be good enough for her. And she’s the one who decides if I can be a huntress or not!”

  
“It’s not as dire as that Ruby. She’s just one teacher, and one teacher doesn’t decide your fate like that.”

  
“She’s the combat teacher Weiss! If I can’t pass her class then there’s no way they’ll let me become a huntress!”

  
Ruby leaned forward on her knees and started crying again. Weiss put a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Ruby, I think. No, I know you can pass her class. Think about this. You are two years behind everyone else here. And yet you can easily hold your own. The things you’re behind on you can learn. I believe in you. And I’ll help you how ever I can. It’s my duty as your teammate.”

  
Ruby looked up at Weiss and started tearing up again, but this time she had a smile on her face. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Weiss’ forehead.

  
“Thanks Weiss. For everything.”

  
Weiss turned as red as a beet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about during Yang & Weiss fight with FNKI, Neon makes one too many jokes at Yang's body, causing a very angry Blake to run out and teach her fellow cat faunus a lesson for insulting her girlfriend.
> 
> Bumbleby

“Ok THATS IT!”

  
Blake had had enough. That Neon from the other team had made just one too many comments about Yang for Blake to just sit on the sidelines.

  
“Blake! Wait!”

  
Ruby’s calls after her came too late as Blake stormed out of the stands and down to wear the teams entered the arena.

  
“Hey! You can’t go in here!”

  
A guard attempted to block her path but Blake jumped over him using a shadow clone and continued to the entrance. When she entered the arena she heard the shocked cries of the audience and Port and Oobleck on the speakers, but she payed no attention to any of that. Her eyes only saw red.

  
“Blake? What are you doing here?”

  
Weiss questioned as the battle came to a quick stop in confusion. Blake quickly strode up to Neon and punched her in the face.

  
“DO”

  
Punch

  
“NOT”

  
Punch

  
“INSULT”

  
Punch

  
“MY”

  
Punch

  
“GIRLFRIEND”

  
Punch

  
Blake kept punching until security came and physically dragged her off of Neon.

  
They were disqualified from the tournament but Blake says it was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay you asked for this, just remember that lol. Yang either seeing Blake's self-harm scars or her walking in on her in the middle of doing it.
> 
> Bumbleby
> 
> TW: selfharm/blood

Her demons were always loudest at night. Blake couldn’t sleep. The things she had done, the things he had done to her. They circled around in her head. And she knew of only one way to stop them.

  
Blake quietly got out of the bed she shared with Yang and went into the bathroom. She opened the back of the toilet and retrieved the razor blade taped to the lid. She stared into the mirror. Into her sunken yellow eyes, screaming for sleep. Her thoughts raged louder in her head and his voice reigned above them all. She almost robotically took off her night shirt and raised the blade to her arm. She cried out as his voice in her head yelled and she quickly pulled the blade across the skin of her shoulder. 

  
Once

  
Twice

  
Three times she cut

  
She suddenly stopped when she heard the bathroom door open. She didn’t even look as her lover entered the room. She just started crying. Yang didn’t say anything. She took Blake in her arms and they stayed there for a while.

  
Finally, Yang spoke.

  
“Blake?”

  
Blake couldn’t bring herself to look up at her.

  
“Blake can I clean your arm please?”

  
Blake simply nodded and Yang motioned for Blake to sit down on the edge of the sink. Yang wet a rag and started cleaning up the streams of blood running all the way down Blake’s arm. She then leaned down and mopped up all the blood on the floor.

  
Blake kept crying. The voices were silent now, they always did when she cut. But she hated that Yang had to see her like this. Yang stood up again and kissed Blake on the forehead.

  
“Blake? Can you please use your aura to heal those?”

  
Blake usually didn’t use her aura to heal her cuts. They scarred that way. But Blake obeyed and her aura quickly healed the cuts. Yang then picked her up and carried her to their bed.

  
“If you ever want to talk about it Blake I’m here for you. I’ll always be here to listen.”

  
Blake held onto Yang until she finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Instead of Yang losing an arm to Adam, Ruby was in her place and has to suffer the consequences considering that her main advantage has been taken from her as she can bo longer wield crescent rose only to recieve a prosthetic arm from atlas

Ruby was devastated. Her dreams were over. He battle of Beacon had many casualties, and she was technically counted among them. She had lost her arm. She could never become a huntress now. She couldn’t swing her scythe with one hand.

Yang and her dad had tried to cheer her up, but nothing had really worked. Not until a package came in the mail for her.

Her dad had seemed excited about it. When it arrived he quickly got Yang and the two of them rushed up to Ruby’s room. She could tell something was up but had no idea what it could be.

Yang seemed especially excited.

“Come on Ruby! Open it! I know you’re gonna love this.”

Ruby wasn’t sure she could get excited about anything anymore, but when she opened the box…

She screamed so loud the birds for miles flew away all at once.

For inside the box was a metal arm. An Atlas made prosthetic.

Ruby quickly got used to using the prosthetic. It was almost better than her old one.

Her hopes of becoming a huntress were once again back on track.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If ya still taking writing prompts, how bout someone from team RWBY getting so mad (whatever reason you can come up with) that when literally anyone approaches them, they are very swiftly or instantaneously knocked out? Dont hafta if you wanna tho.
> 
> Bumbleby

Yang was fucking pissed. Never in her life had she been so angry. A man had tried to touch her while she was walking through Mistral with her team. Her punching him out had turned into an all out street brawl. Each new opponent that came her way made her even angrier until all she could see was red. She punched everything that came near her right to the ground.

Everything.

Yang wasn’t aware the battle had ended. She kept whipping around looking for the next guy to punch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone slowing coming towards her. So she swung.

What she wasn’t expecting was the scream.

It knocked her right out of her rage.

It was Blake’s scream.

Yang whipped around and saw what she had done. In the middle of all the knocked out bodies of the men who had assaulted her was Blake. Knocked out cold on the ground.

“YANG! WHAT DID YOU DO!” Weiss screamed as she ran over to where Blake was lying.

Yang was frozen to the spot. She quickly figured out what happened.

She had punched Blake.

Yang ran.

A few hours later Blake found her. Yang had climbed up on the roof of a nearby house. Blake approached her from behind and sat down next to her.

“Hey.”

“Go away Blake. I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Yang you’re not going to hurt me. It was an accident.”

“Well now doesn’t that sound familiar.”

Blake couldn’t stand to hear Yang make that comparison.

“You are NOTHING like him Yang. His “accidents” weren’t accidents. If you truly had meant to hurt me then you wouldn’t be feeling the remorse you do. I trust you with my life Yang. Now please, come back with me?”

Yang and Blake climbed down off the roof.

Together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Highschool au Blake comes to school with a black-eye hidden by makeup. Yang knows something is up.
> 
> Bumbleby

While Blake couldn’t be considered one of the “popular” kids at Beacon High, she was friends with one of the most popular. That’s why Yang found it so strange when Blake was avoiding her one morning before first period.

Blake had walked right past her to go to her homeroom without so much as glancing at Yang. It confused her. Had something happened? Yang was distracted by it all throughout her morning classes. Yang really started to worry when Blake wasn’t at their usual table during lunch.

Yang started asking around and was told that Blake had been more moody than usual in her classes that morning and that no one had seen where she went after their last class.

Luckily Yang knew she had class with Blake last period that day. She would confront her then.

Yang had a hard time focusing in her afternoon classes. When she got to her last class of the day she immediately took her usual spot in the back. When Blake came into class she saw didn’t go to her usual seat, instead she opted to sit at the opposite end of the back row and faced herself towards the wall.

Yang quickly sent her a text.

-u allrite? wear u been all day?

Surprisingly Blake responded immediately.

-I’ll tell you after school, I promise.

So Yang waited until class ended. But Blake didn’t wait for her, in fact Blake ran out as quickly as possible. Yang chased after her, but Blake had already made it to the short cut through the woods she took on her walk home.

Yang raced as fast as she could to the student parking lot and fired up bumblebee. She peeled out of the parking lot and sped down towards the other end of the woods.

She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it before Blake had passed through.

After a few minutes of waiting Blake finally came out of the woods. She saw Yang waiting there and froze. They stood there in silence for a moment before Yang spoke.

“So… it’s after school now. Are you gonna tell me what’s up?”

Blake shuffled her feet on the ground and let out a sigh.

“I don’t want you to get mad.”

Blake lifted her head. She was wearing makeup that day. Which was odd as Blake never usually wore makeup anywhere. What really concerned her though was what was under the makeup.

Blake had attempted to cover up a black eye.

Yang could feel her rage building.

“He did this to you didn’t he?”

Blake had been dating this college guy for about a year now. Yang had met him a few times and he always gave off a bad vibe to her. She knew something had to be up with him. And it seemed she was right.

Blake just looked down again.

“Don’t get made Yang, he didn’t mean it.”

“Didn’t mean it?!? He hit you! That’s not ok Blake!”

Blake flinched back as Yang started to yell. Yang was shook by this and immediately backed away.

“I’m sorry Blake. I-I didn’t mean to scare you. But it’s really not ok Blake. No one who claims to love you should treat you like this.”

Yang saw a tear start to run down Blake’s face. She slowly walked up to Blake and simply held her as she started to bawl. A few minutes later Blake spoke up again.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m supposed to be staying at his house tonight while my parents are at a meeting out of town. I don’t have a house key.”

“You can stay at my house tonight. I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

Blake climbed onto the back of bumblebee behind Yang and the two of them rode off.

Yang snuck out and TPed Adam’s house that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blake has found an unexpected rival for Yang's affections...Chibi Blake!
> 
> bumbleby

“Hey Blake look what I found! Isn’t she cute?”

Blake looked over and saw standing on her Palm was a tiny version of herself.

It was a second smaller Blake.

The little Blake was staring at her, but didn’t say anything. She just clung to the thumb of Yang’s hand for dear life.

“I found her in the cafeteria, swimming in the tuna salad.”

The little Blake glared up at Yang.

Blake didn’t know how to react. Yang seemed to be fawning over the little Blake in her hand. The little Blake seemed perturbed by the whole situation.

“You should probably put her back Yang”

“Why? You jealous kitty cat?” Yang said with a sly grin.

“N-No.” Blake said as she turned away slightly, she felt her cheeks warm up with a blush.

“You totally are jealous Blakey! Don’t worry though. No matter how cute this little one is she could never replace yo-OW!”

Yang suddenly cried out in pain as the little Blake stabbed a little tiny gambol shroud into Yang’s hand and used the ribbon to swing down the floor where she ran off and disappeared.

Yang stuck her now bleeding thumb in her mouth before healing it with aura.

“Now what have we learned Yang” Blake asked with a big grin on her face.

“Don’t get between Blake’s and their tuna salad?” Yang said with a cheeky grin.

Blake gave her the biggest glare.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How's about some shenanigans from Nora trying to get the rest of her team to pay attention to her while they're trying to study for upcoming exams?

“I’m sooooooooo booooorrrreeeeeeeeddddddd” Nora lamented from her position face down in her history book. The upcoming exam was important but she had been sitting still for 10 minutes now and that was just way too long.

“Nora if you can study for 20 more minutes you can have a break,” Ren stated calmly without looking up from his book. Nora sighed and attempted to study for about 30 more seconds before she once again gave up.

“Reeeeeeennnnnnn.” Nora once again spoke in a muffled groan from a paragraph about the industrialization of dust.

“Nora if you can let us study in peace for just 20 more minutes I might make you pancakes tonight,” Ren turned the page and continued reading.

“PANCAKES!!??” Nora yelled before quickly being shushed by everyone else in the library studying on a Sunday afternoon. Nora squeaked out a sorry before attempting to study then giving up immediately. 

With a heavy sigh, Nora let her head rest on her book while she looked at the rest of her team. Ren was quietly reading next to her while Pyrrha was writing notecards. At the end of the table, Jaune was looking confused as he attempted to study. Pyrrha noticed the source of his confusion and flipped his book right side up. He embarrassedly thanked her and once again the scene became boring and quiet.

She needed to do something to pass the time. Nora looked around the table scattered with notebooks, pencils, and highlighters and picked up a small eraser. With a bit of an evil grin, she broke off a small piece and took aim. With his book correctly oriented, Jaune had a very serious expression on his face as he studied harder than he had in his life. After a moment of contemplating her target, Nora flicked the eraser piece and it struck Jaune right in the forehead.

Started out of his focused state, Jaune jumped and fell right out of his chair. Groaning after also managing to hit his head on another table. Nora started laughing hysterically at him to the point where she lost her own balance and fell to the floor. She continued laughing for what had to have been a solid minute before finally noticing that Ren was standing above her with a look of disappointment on his face.

“Yeah, I’m not making you any pancakes for a while.”


End file.
